clubpenguinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Isla de Club Penguin/Pre-beta
A partir de junio de 2015, Club Penguin comenzó a mostrar adelantos para el proyecto que eventualmente se conocería como Isla de Club Penguin. En ese momento, se lo referenciaba como Proyecto: Supersecreto o Proyecto Ultrasecreto. Personalizador de ropa El Personalizador de ropa es una parte de Isla de Club Penguin que se reveló en parte por primera vez el 29 de junio de 2015 en un blog de fans, Club Penguin Space. El 3 de julio de 2015, fue revelado por Club Penguin en un vídeo. A diferencia de los canguritos personalizados, los jugadores podrán cambiar el color de una sudadera con capucha en tres áreas, agregar uno de muchos patrones, agregar una calcomanía y modificar su tamaño.Adelanto: ¡Proyecto super, super secreto! El 11 de marzo de 2016, en la publicación "Proyecto: Supersecreto... novedades!!", Tato Maxx publicó un vídeo que mostraba la versión casi definitiva del Personalizador de ropa. El 26 de octubre de 2016, la publicación llamada "Proyecto: Supersecreto... novedades" mostró la actualización de octubre del proyecto mostrando una versión casi finalizada del Personalizador de ropa, con más trajes y combinaciones de ropa. X-présate El 21 de agosto de 2015, Tato Maxx mostró un adelanto de Isla de Club Penguin en una entrada de blog. En la publicación se mostró un vídeo de acciones de prueba que los pingüinos podrían usar para expresar sus sentimientos. Bienvenidos El 27 de noviembre de 2015, Tato Maxx mostró otro adelanto de Isla de Club Penguin en una publicación de blog llamada "Proyecto: Supersecreto... ¡Bienvenidos!". La publicación mostró el concepto de un área donde los nuevos pingüinos serán bienvenidos en la comunidad. Isla renovada El 22 de diciembre de 2015, Spike Hike publicó en Twitter un adelanto de la nueva isla de Club Penguin junto con un nuevo Migrator, con una leyenda diciendo: "Hey, esto parece familiar, pero diferente a la vez. ¿Estamos en una dimensión diferente?" También muestra parte de la nueva área de Bienvenida, la playa, y un edificio alto en la parte posterior. Choza de la diversión El 29 de enero de 2016, Tato Maxx publicó un adelanto de una Choza de la diversión con el nombre "Choza de la Diversión Supersecreta". En la publicación se mostró el concepto artístico de la choza. Disney Mix El 24 de febrero de 2016, con el mensaje "Llamando a todos los pingüinos en Australia y Nueva Zelanda", Spike Hike publicó un adelanto de Disney Mix, una aplicación de mensajería social lanzada el 25 de febrero de 2016 para iOS y Android.Disney Mix en iTunesDisney Mix en Google Play La aplicación contenía una gama de contenido de Disney, así como una forma gratuita y segura de chatear. El 26 de febrero de 2016, con el nombre "Puffle Emotes?! Disney Mix Now Available in Australia and New Zealand", Megg publicó un vídeo que informaba que la aplicación ya estaba disponible y en los comentarios habló sobre cómo Isla de Club Penguin fue más que solo Club Penguin y que Disney Mix incorporaba un poco de contenido del juego.Comentario en Puffle Emotes?! Disney Mix Now Available in Australia and New Zealand (inglés) El 21 de julio de 2016, con la publicación "Disney Mix, Coming Soon", Megg anunció que la aplicación estaría disponible para más países muy pronto.Disney Mix, Coming Soon! (inglés) El 4 de agosto de 2016, la aplicación fue lanzada oficialmente.Now Available: Chat, Share & Play with Disney Mix! (inglés) La aplicación fue descontinuada el 18 de mayo de 2017. Conocer a la banda El 29 de abril de 2016, Tato Maxx publicó un adelanto que muestra cómo los jugadores podrán usar ropa mientras tocan instrumentos musicales. El vídeo contenía un adelanto de una zona, así como algunas características como un chat rápido, emoticones y acciones. Modelos de ropa personalizables El 30 de mayo de 2016, Spike Hike publicó un adelanto de su pingüino en 3D y otro adelanto de un icono interactivo que se publicaría el próximo mes, descrito como "una nueva forma de servir café en la isla". La publicación también fue una encuesta en la que se preguntaba a la comunidad qué artículos personalizables desean ver. Porción de pizza El 30 de junio de 2016, Tato Maxx publicó un adelanto de una nueva función que permitirá a los pingüinos comer pizza, en lugar de la nueva característica descrita como "una nueva forma de servir café en la isla", anunciada por Spike Hike un mes antes. La razón detrás de este cambio de planes es desconocida. Feliz día mundial del emoticón El 18 de julio de 2016, Megg probó los nuevos emoticones para la futura Isla de Club Penguin. Cuando se le preguntó en la sección de comentarios si son parte de Disney Mix, Megg respondió: "¡¿Tal vez ambos?! Solo el tiempo lo dirá ;)".Comentario en Project: Super Secret - Happy World Emoji Day! (inglés) Zambulléndose de lleno El 31 de agosto de 2016, Tato Maxx publicó algunos conceptos de la vida marina y un adelanto de una futura zona submarina. Waddling On El 7 de septiembre de 2016, Spike Hike anunció su partida de Disney y, en por lo tanto de Club Penguin. Como su último adelanto, publicó un vídeo con mostrando acciones, suministros para fiestas, la zona submarina y cómo los pingüinos interactuarían con el medio ambiente. Los primeros pingüinos artistas El 30 de septiembre de 2016, Tato Maxx publicó algunas pinturas rupestres de antiguos residentes de la isla, y otro adelanto de la desconocida zona submarina presente en anteriores publicaciones del blog. Informe isleño: Episodio 1 oficial El 6 de octubre de 2016, se lanzó el primer episodio de la serie de videoblogs Informe Isleño. En el vídeo, se pudo ver a Megg sosteniendo un boceto de un edificio y un fragmento del faro. Informe isleño: Episodio 1 oficial Actualización de octubre El 26 de octubre de 2016, se lanzó un vídeo que muestra el juego casi terminado, junto con una lista de los objetivos cumplidos del desarrollo hasta el momento: *Nombre oficial *Sistema de chat actualizado *Aventuras en busca de tesoros perdidos *Escenario pirotécnico *Cientos de cristales marinos, algas marinas, y más coleccionables *120 desafíos diarios *160 diseños de artículos de ropa adicionales *20 suministros de fiesta adicionales *400 cajas de confeti *250 animaciones de pingüino adicionales *75 emojis adicionales *500 líneas de diálogo grabado adicionales *Y mucho, mucho más!! Proyecto: Supersecreto... Al descubierto El 17 de noviembre de 2016, el Proyecto: Supersecreto fue oficialmente revelado por Tato Maxx en el blog ¿Qué Hay de Nuevo? y se lanzó la página web oficial de Isla de Club Penguin. Aquí, los jugadores pudieron pre-registrar sus nombres de usuario para cuando se lanzase el nuevo juego. Trivia *El 28 de octubre de 2015, Meggbot publicó para la comunidad inglesa una sopa de letras, que fue traducida y publicada por Tato Maxx con el nombre de "Lo que viene en noviembre!!!", y la palabra "proyectosupersecreto" estaba en la búsqueda. Lo que viene en noviembre!!! *Los emoticones aparecieron por primera vez en Club Penguin en la edición 556 de Noticias de Club Penguin, donde fueron mencionados por Rookie en un curso en la Escuela para enseñar cómo "hablar" con emoticonos. Galería Personalizador de ropa Clothing Customizer Sneak Peek.png|Personalizador temprano. Project Super Secret Update.png|Personalizador actualizado. ProjectSuperSecretClothes1.png|Personalizador completado. Bienvenidos Muelle_3d.png Muelle_entrada_construccion.png Cp_mega_fanon.png La isla PSS_Beacon_Boardwalk.png|La versión temprana de la isla renovada. El Migrator Barco_rockhopper_3d_diseño.png|El modelo de barco. Migrator 3D.gif|Rotación del modelo. Choza de la diversión FunHut.png|La Choza de la diversión. Disney Mix En febrero de 2016, Spike Hike anunció una nueva aplicación de mensajería instantánea llamada Disney Mix. La aplicación se lanzó en agosto de 2016 en todo el mundo y se descontinuó el 18 de mayo de 2017. Disney Mix app icon 1.0.png|El icono de la aplicación Disney Mix. Mant.png|El icono de la aplicación Disney Mix en la publicación de Spike Hike. MixHeader.png|El encabezado de Disney Mix en la publicación de Megg. MixHeader2.png|Otro encabezado de Disney Mix. Disney Mix Club Penguin stickers.png|Stickers de Club Penguin en la interfaz de chat de la aplicación Disney Mix. Disney Mix Club Penguin stickers 2.png NomCakeNom.png|Adelanto de un nuevo sticker de Club Penguin. Spike Mix.png|Icono de Spike Hike en Disney Mix. Emoticones AdelantoEmojisPSS.jpg|El encabezado de emoticones en la publicación de Megg. AdelantoEmojisPSS2.gif|Adelanto de los nuevos Emoticones. CPT 556 emoji.png|El emoticón de "Cara sonriendo" en la edición 556 de Noticias de Club Penguin. WaddlingOnMyFriends.png|Spike Hike usando un emoticón. PSST ThisIsTheLastPSSSneakPeek HYPE Header.png Salas AdelantoAgostoPSS1.jpg|La entrada a las Cuevas de mar como un encabezado en la publicación de Megg. AdelantoAgostoPSS2.jpg|Concepto artístico de la flora y fauna marítima de las Cuevas de mar. AdelantoAgostoPSS3.jpg|Concepto artístico de un orificio de ventilación para las Cuevas de mar. AdelantoAgostoPSS4.jpg|Concepto artístico de una entrada en las Cuevas de mar. AdelantoAgostoPSS5.jpg|Concepto de arte de una almeja. SecretCave.png|Una vista completa de la sala del trono. Throne.png|Concepto artístico de un trono. GifCaféPSS.gif|Pingüinos bebiendo chocolate caliente en la Bahía de cocos. Pingüinos New Years Penguin Project Super Secret.gif|Un adelanto de un pingüino usando artículos personalizados en un tweet de Club Penguin.La publicación en la página oficial de Twitter Project Super Secret sunglasses.png|Dos pingüinos usando artículos personalizados. SpikeHikeClothes.jpg|Spike Hike. Actualización de octubre ProjectSuperSecretClothes2.png ProjectSuperSecretClothes3.png ProjectSuperSecretClothes4.png ProjectSuperSecretClothes5.png ProjectSuperSecretClothes6.png ProjectSuperSecretClothes7.png ProjectSuperSecretScene1.png ProjectSuperSecretScene2.png ProjectSuperSecretScene3.png ProjectSuperSecretScene4.png ProjectSuperSecretScene5.png ProjectSuperSecretScene6.png ProjectSuperSecretScene7.png ProjectSuperSecretScene8.png ProjectSuperSecretScene9.png ProjectSuperSecretScene10.png ProjectSuperSecretScene11.png ProjectSuperSecretScene12.png ProjectSuperSecretScene13.png Otros Megg PSS Comment 26 Feb 2016.png|Comentario de Megg en una publicación. ServingHotChocolate.jpg|Icono del Suminitro para fiesta de Chocolate caliente. PrimerosArtPSS2.jpg|Una pintura rupestre. PrimerosArtPSS3.jpg|Otra pintura rupestre. PSS WhatsComing Sneak.gif|Un adelanto de una caja de artículos.Island Insider Episode 1... Coming Tomorrow! (inglés) PSStSneakPeekIslandInsider1.png|Un adelanto de algunos edificios. Tener en cuenta que la caja de artículos pasa volando por la ventana. Vídeos ¡Echa un vistazo a este proyecto secreto! Proyecto supersecreto ¡X-présate! Puffle Emotes?! Disney Mix Now Available in Australia and New Zealand Project Super Secret Clothing Customizer Update - Disney Club Penguin Project Super Secret - Meet the Band - Disney Club Penguin Project Super Secret - Pizza by the Slice! - Disney Club Penguin Now Available Chat, Share & Play with Disney Mix! Disney Club Penguin Project Super Secret - Waddling On! Disney Club Penguin Project Super Secret - October Update Disney Club Penguin Disney Club Penguin Island Coming 2017 to Mobile! Referencias Links externos *Where in the world is Spike Hike? (inglés) *Adelanto: ¡Proyecto super, super secreto! *Proyecto Ultrasecreto: X-présate! *Proyecto: Supersecreto... ¡ARR! ¡Hay un bARRco pirata! *Proyecto: Supersecreto... ¡Bienvenidos! *Proyecto: supersecreto - Nueva dimensión *Proyecto: Choza de la Diversión Supersecreta *Calling All Penguins in Australia and New Zealand! (inglés) *Puffle Emotes?! Disney Mix Now Available in Australia and New Zealand (inglés) *Proyecto: Supersecreto... novedades!! *Proyecto: Supersecreto - Conocer a la banda *LA PINGÜINADA DECIDE: Modelos de ropa personalizables del Proyecto: supersecreto *Proyecto: supersecreto - Porción de pizza! *Project: Super Secret - Happy World Emoji Day! (inglés) *Proyecto: supersecreto - ¡Zambulléndose de lleno! *Waddling On! (inglés) *Proyecto: supersecreto - Los primeros pingüinos artistas *Informe isleño: Episodio 1 oficial *Proyecto: Supersecreto... novedades *Proyecto: Supersecreto... Al descubierto Categoría:Isla de Club Penguin Categoría:2015 Categoría:2016